


A Living Nightmare

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: A short story I wrote for a contest.





	A Living Nightmare

**Hey, guys, I wrote this as a short story for a writing contest. Yes, it's really short, it was only allowed to be less than 750 words. Anyway, I wanted to share it here. So here you go!**

"What was that sound?"

Michael raised his head out of surprise and fear. Him and his sister, Mackenzie, were home alone for the night, and he had heard a noise.

"It's nothing," replied Mackenzie, as she painted her toenails.

"I swear I heard something!"

Mackenzie sighed. "Go check it out if you want."

Michael picked up a baseball bat and left his sister's side to go check on the noise.

He snuck down to the basement, where he had heard the noise coming from.

"Hello?" Michael asked ccautiously, as he went down the stairs. He heard the stair behind him creak and gasped, looking behind him. There was nobody there.

"Mackenzie? Are you there?"

No answer.

Michael kept going downstairs until he got to where the light was, flicking at him.

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a man jumping out at him.

•••

It had been ten minutes since Mackenzie saw her brother go to the basement, and almost 7 minutes since she had heard a sound. She started getting worried.

"Hey, Michael? Michael, you around?"

When she got no answer, she let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, Michael, this isn't funny anymore! Please come out."

She let out another sigh. "That's it, I'm going in." She headed towards the basement, opened the door, and started heading downstairs.

"Hey, Michael?" she called out. "You in here?"

She looked for her brother behind the basement door. He wasn't there.

"Michael, seriously, get out here!"

She reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to turn the light on when suddenly she slipped in something. She felt the floor.

"Ew, it's sticky! Michael, if this is one of your dumb pranks, it's not funny!"

Her brother said nothing. All of a sudden, the basement light came on, seemingly by itself, and Mackenzie saw a horrible sight she never wanted to see.

"Oh, no, Michael!" she managed to choke out. "No!"

"Do you like it?" Mackenzie heard a soft, yet menacing voice behind her. It was all she could do to turn around.

There stood a man wearing all black, as well as a black fedora on top of his head. There stood the man who had taken her brother's life.

"Wh-why?" Mackenzie managed.

"Oh, don't take it personally," the young man said. "I do it to lots of people."

"You're sick!" Mackenzie sobbed.

She opened her mouth to scream, but the man clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh, it's okay," he soothed. "I'll take care of you, too. You'll be with your brother soon enough. I guarantee it," he said darkly, before putting the silencer onto the barrel of his gun.

 


End file.
